


Harry Potter (x Reader) One-Shots

by SlytherinAndSarcasm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, No Smut, One Shot, Reader Insert, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinAndSarcasm/pseuds/SlytherinAndSarcasm
Summary: /Reader one shots with various requested harry potter characters :)Feel free to request a character in the comments :)I do not do any kind of smut, i also do not write for cursed child characters sorry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, More to come, Ron Weasley/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Introduction!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Feel free to request a character in the comments :)  
> I do not do any kind of smut, i also do not write for cursed child characters sorry.

Hi all just wanted to let you know that anyone who wants to make a request can comment and i will get it done ASAP (I do have a full fanfic and other one-shot stories to do though) I'll try to get them done as fast as possible but believe it or not i do have a life outside of writing fanfic that i have to live (sad i know). 

I will say this once though, i do not write smut, lemon or any type of porn with (or without) a plot. Im just not that kind of writer. Im not saying there is anything wrong with this type of fanfic, each to their own and all that shiz. Personally i just don't like it all that much and i have about as much talent at writing that kind of stuff as a bread stick xx

Everyone good? ready to go? Good! Well then....

BRING ON THE REQUESTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Love,  
Kate xx


	2. Fred's last Prank (Brother fic, no slash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother Fic, no slash or relationship
> 
> Kinda sad 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey George i put a box in the back. Don't. Touch. It. Got it? It's my box and your not allowed to look in it. Okay?" Fred Weasley's red hair hung about his face in a messy way as if he had just woken up (which he mostly likely had), as he playfully glared at his mirror. 

"Oh come on Fred! You can't not show me what's in there! We never keep secrets from each other! We;re twins after all it goes against the twin code" The mirror replied, a juvenile twist in his voice that reminded Fred of when they were children. 

"Twin code? really? Oh how could i forget the mighty twin code?! I apologise dear brother! Please go ahead and take a look in, the other direction because you are not going in my box George" Fred jokingly spoke, his voice overly dramatic before becoming sarcastic as if he was trying to hide his laughter and seem strict. He knew that George wouldn't be able to resist looking in the box. I mean he had labelled it and everything, he just wanted to see how long it would take before his brother was driven so mad by his big nose that he peaked inside. There wasn't anything good in there anyway, quite the opposite actually. That's why Fred was so looking forward to seeing Georges face when he eventually caved and opened it.   
Too bad he didn't ever get that chance.

"George can you get me a box or two of the love potions whilst your here?" Angelina called as she served some excited Hogwarts children out front. First years always were way too energetic in Georges mind but i suppose he could say anything he was the same when he was that age. So naive and happy, what he wouldn't give to go back to that.

"Yea sure" He replied. Shoving his hands in his pockets he begrudgingly got to his feet, hair messily styled to hide his eyes and shoulders slumped as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Trudging into the back room and grabbing the boxes he needed he began to make his way back. 

'at least nothing bad happened this time' Alas, saying such a thing is like a personally challenge aimed at the world, which obviously held a personal vendetta against the guy for some reason, (or so George thought) so of course it was at the moment he was about to pass through the large door that the bottom of the box tore open spilling love potions everywhere, one rolling into the very back of the storage room, much to his despair. 

"God damn it where did it go?" George muttered uttering a string of curse words as his foot hit something solid and he went tumbling to the ground (gracefully of course, this is George Weasley after all). As he turned around foot aimed to kick whatever darned trip him up he froze, foot halfway in the air, breath coming in short gasp and tears spray to his eyes as he started at a brightly wrapped gold and red box with a large note on the front saying "BEST PRANK EVER." 

The box. Fred's box. How could he forget about it? After all this time and he didn't even remember the box his brother had rudely taunted him about a few days before his death. He had to open it, he just had to. He needed to know what Fred thought was such a great prank, what Fred left for him three years later.   
George ever so carefully removed the lid taking extra care no to rip the packaging nor the label with Fred's extremely messy and hard to read handwriting on it. He took a large gulp of air, mentally preparing himself for what stupid thing he'd find inside before peering inside the box. A small almost non existent smirk crawled onto George's face. As he stared down at the items in front of him he noticed a piece of paper with what seemed to be instructions as well as some crude doodles and drawings on it from Fred.   
"Really Fred? This was your idea of the best prank ever? haha what an amateur" George's voice was hardly above a whisper as he spoke as if he was in shock of his discovery. He hadn't pulled a prank since before his twin was alive. Maybe now was a time to start again? I mean Fred obviously wanted this prank done. George felt as if he should honour Fred with what was in no was the 'best prank ever' may i add. More like the worst ever but who cares if this is what Fred left for him then he would sure as hell do it.

The following day at the newly refurbished burrow everyone was talking, laughing all enjoying a nice lunch together when a large splash and scream suddenly erupted from the doorway. In an instant everyone was up on their feet, wands drawn and ready for a fight vividly remembering the war and those lost. Everyone that is, except George. In the doorway stood Hermione Granger, her red, usually frizzy, hair dripping wet and her clothes soaked. Above her on the top of the door was a bucket which previously held water but was now empty from a certain woman's entrance into the kitchen and below her sat most of said water in a puddle staining the floorboards a dark brown. 

"GEORGEEEEE!!" Hermione bellowed as she glared daggers as the red head in the corner. The whole table turned to stare at George bewildered. He hadn't cause any pranks since.. before. He sat away from everyone in the corner of the room staring back at the crowd before him before smirking and chuckling to himself. It wasn't quite a laugh but the drowned rat impersonation Hermione was doing was just too funny to not at least giggle at. As George continued to chuckle the rest of the room followed, even Hermione joining in eventually not able to stay mad at George, frankly she was so happy that he had pulled a prank, even if it was at her expense because it showed that he was getting better. He wasn't okay yet, and he probably never will be, but he was improving. It was extremely slow and took a lot of effort but.. it was something.


	3. 3 Part Prompt: Burrow, Erised, DA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Fred (no slash)

The burrow wasn't the same without him.   
It was cold and dark.   
Dull and lonely.   
Boring and quite.   
None of which should ever be used to describe the wacky place and yet that was all that could be said about it. Two of him could be seen in the mirror and yet only one sat in front of it.   
The burrow wasn't the same without him.   
It wasn't loud.   
It's wasn't fun.   
It wasn't home.   
In the mirror the second figure shifted leaning against the first their feet, covered in obnoxiously red fluffy socks, seemed to almost touch the glass that trapped them inside.   
If only he could reach through, if only he could talk again.   
Laugh again.   
Be alive again.   
Dumbledore's army fought valiantly and came out triumphant. So why did it feel like such a loss?  
Too many places weren't the same.   
Too many lived only in the mirror now.   
Droplets crashed to the floor as the air filled with the sounds of gasping sobs. Going back to the burrow wasn't an option anymore.   
It wasn't the same without him.


End file.
